A Meeting of Red Hues
by TheRightToBeGod
Summary: Resident Evil crossover. With what you ask? Eh, guess. The disclaimer will give it away, though. Bah. Wesker-centric. Very lightly implied WeskerxCameron, with hidden jealousy from John.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not one RE/Biohazard OR the Terminator franchise, in whole or in part.

Rating: M (Language, Adult themes, Violence)

Author: TheRightToBeGod – f_, cpt_al_

**A Meeting of Red Hues**

**Chapter 1**

Alarms blared with volume and intensity enough to deafen those unused to constant noise, and annoy even those who worked with on a regular basis. Every hallway was lit only by flashing red alarm panels, and details of security guards converged on the west lab entrance, weapons ready. "Fire!" was the very first command from the security captain, once the single man, who had somehow overpowered the guards at the entrance to the small complex, came into view from around a corner down the hall from their heavily-armed group. Flashes of gunfire lit the hall brightly, the clinking of shell casings drowned out by the barrage of shots. Incredibly, their target seemed to jerk back from every impact, but did not stop his advance. Blood was easy to discern even against his dark attire, flowing down from several wounds, but he did not fall or even show signs of pain.

Instead, the unknown assailant coldly came to a halt less than 5 feet away, drew a pistol, and, lacking any sort of expression, began to fire into the group of guards. Nearly a half dozen of them had fallen before the shocked remnants of the team tried to fall back, only to be shot in the back. From his visual perspective, infrared still showed heat signatures coming from the men's bodies, but no active vitals. The "man" continued unimpeded, for a time. Surveillance officers incorrectly took him for some type of BOW, and enacted their next protocol.

The shrill shrieks of a pack of MA-121 Hunters were easily detected by the attacker, who was able to extrapolate that the creatures had split up and were attempting to flank him. The first attack came from his left, the Hunter leaping up and sailing through the air at an optimum angle to decapitate a human target. Though the claws found their mark, they succeeded only in gouging deeply past flesh and tissue, but met unyielding metal. The oddly amusing result was the Hunter, with his left claws trapped in the "man"'s neck, suspended in mid-air, until he reached out and snapped the creature's neck with little more than a twist of his left palm.

Kicking the dead Hunter away from himself, the attacker readied his large-caliber pistol, slapping a full magazine home, then simply turning and firing as the remaining creatures came, each one falling dead from a perfectly-placed headshot. Wordless, utterly without expression, he continued further into the bowels of the laboratory. Reaching the security office, he sized up the reinforced door briefly, before simply beginning to slam his fists into the thick steel, which at first dented, then began to warp from repeated impact. The men inside made panicked sounds and aimed weapons at the collapsing door.

The thick door, which had proved to be only a temporary obstacle, was followed by the comparatively easy task of killing the two men inside. A few moments passed, in which the "man" scanned several consoles before tapping a long and complex set of keystrokes, which was immediately followed by the announcement from an automated female voice, "The self-destruct system has been activated. All personnel, evacuate immediately." The assailant turned back and took position at the central hub to the facility, a location where any and every employee making his or her escape would have no choice but to pass through. Here, the real massacre began.

After shooting, snapping numerous researchers' necks, and otherwise disposing of the lab staff, the "man" at last moved to leave himself, directly out the front door, which led to an elevator that took him up to a nondescript tin shack in the Mojave. Stepping out, he walked to his car, which had been left running, shifted into gear, and sped away, idly glancing to the rearview mirror as the ball of flame and debris illuminated the desert night.

***

Albert Wesker sat in his padded command chair, tapping keys at the end of one arm rest as he reviewed the remote digital backups from Mojave Lab # 2. A single attacker, 100% fatalities, all materials and research destroyed. To his cool, analytical mind, this simply did not add up. Even an entire pack of Hunters had completely failed to so much as obstruct this man's path of destruction. The man had no matches in any database, criminal or otherwise. Wesker removed his sunglasses and rubbed at his eyes for a few moments before a series of beeps drew his attention back to one of his pseudo-holographic displays. A remaining surveillance camera, concealed within a pile of craggy rocks overlooking where the lab entrance had once stood, had detected three figures, 2 female and 1 male at the location.

Wesker zoomed in, enhancing the image with a few idle keystrokes. One of the females seemed to be in her 30s, while the other and the male both appeared adolescent. The two females were armed, and had the young man flanked. Wesker raised an eyebrow, "What have we here?" He hardly figured that these three were related to the attack, since they were not in the footage and the attacker was not only seemingly unstoppable on his own, but clearly had known all he needed to destroy the lab. Still, these people might be able to tell him something, nonetheless. Wesker left his office, and descended a few levels to the "subway", which was in fact a network of high-speed bullet trains that allowed rapid transit between his headquarters and any of the outlying facilities. He boarded the one that would deposit him very near to the area were Mojave #2 had once been, and developed a strategy during his ride.

Cameron scanned the horizon, her eyes seeming to the outside observer as if they were darting randomly over terrain features. Sarah finally broke the silence, "Well, anything?" Cameron turned to face Sarah and shook her head simply, "There was a triple-8 here, but it's been gone for at least 4 hours." Sarah quirked an eyebrow, "How can you tell that?" Cameron reached down, touching a dark maroon spot and pointing to several others in the sand, "Artificial blood. Probably from the early morning hours, but well-dried now." John glanced around, then faced his mother, "Well, now what? Sit around and wait for the cops or FBI to show up and investigate this crater? The machine accomplished his mission already..." John was cut off by a fourth voice, once that was faintly accented and flowed in a sophisticated manner, "There will be no law enforcement involved. This is private property. And you three are trespassing."

Wesker walked along, booted feet crunching the sand as he spoke. He was silently glad he had already been in his tactical clothing and not something formal; it would be a crime to ruin a good suit. The small group before him were dressed in typical civilian attire, and aside from carrying weapons, looked like normal folk off the street. Aside from the younger female, that is. She seemed to regard Wesker with at least as cold a demeanor as he tended to hold toward others. The older female spoke up, "Who are you?" and she turned to face him, shifting her stance, he knew well, to be able to fire at him quickly if necessary. Wesker smirked faintly, "The owner, obviously. I'll ask the questions, miss...?"

Sarah started to answer, but hesitated a bit. Something was _off _about this man. He didn't seem to be a machine, but hardly seemed to give off a completely human vibe either. She did answer, though, "Sarah Baum." _Now what?_ she thought. _Explain that there was a reference to an explosion in the Mojave, written in blood, by a dying man from the future, on one of my basement walls? _The man bowed his head, and offered his own, "Albert Wesker. Perhaps you'd care to explain what, exactly, you're doing on my land. And, if you know anything, as I believe you do, about the man who destroyed my...facility here last night, I'd strongly advise you to explain that as well."

Cameron eyed the man carefully, her scans coming up with a fairly weak infrared reading of his core temperature. By human standards, he should be dead or dying of extreme hypothermia. When a more threatening tone entered his voice, she became alert to his actions. The man then drew a handgun, at which she reacted by moving toward him and grasping his wrist, applying pressure to force him to drop it. Instead, however, she found herself on her back in the sand nearly 20 feet away. The man had struck her in the lower torso with sufficient force to have snapped a human's spinal column. As Cameron began to pick herself up, Sarah placed herself between Wesker and John and began to fire at him.

Wesker had not taken kindly to the young female's sudden attempt to cause him pain, and so had thrust-punched her away from him at about half-force. He was hardly surprised when she started to pick herself up, but he had been surprised when he had hit her. _Metal?_ As the questions began to form, the woman, Sarah, started firing at him. He shifted his position left, then right, then left, impossibly fast for her to track, then snatched the Glock from Sarah's firm grip, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Trespassing, then assault with a deadly weapon? The law states that I'd be within my rights to kill and perhaps bury all three of you where you stand."

John was dumbfounded when, as his mother opened fire on Wesker, he seemed to _blur_ from side to side until he had disarmed her. He turned back to Cameron, who had retaken her feet and began to advance on Wesker a second time, "Wait. Just...wait." Then he returned his attention to Wesker, "Mr. Wesker, right? Look, all we know is that someone was going to cause an explosion in this general area. It was a...clue. A warning, that something bigger would follow, probably. We're just trying to figure out the big picture." Sarah had been looking back at him, her expression practically stating _shut up_, but he got it all out.

Wesker listened to the young man, but kept an eye on the girl, if she could be called that. "I see. The big picture, my young friend, is that a single man stormed into my facility here, killed the entire security force along with every employee, and destroyed the building." The girl spoke for the first time since Wesker had come within earshot a few minutes prior, "It was not a man. It was a T-888." It was the girl's turn to invite a glare from Sarah, but she ignored it. Wesker crossed his arms, still holding Sarah's Glock in one hand and his own USP in the other, "A what?" Cameron elaborated, "A Model T-888, 110 Series. A cybernetic organism, circa 2027 AD. It was programmed to target your facility, and may have more mission objectives left to complete. In all likelihood...it is here to kill you, as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RE/Biohazard OR the Terminator franchise, in whole or in part.

Rating: M (Language, Adult themes, Violence)

Author: TheRightToBeGod – f_, cpt_al_

**A Meeting of Red Hues**

**Chapter 2**

Wesker had to fight the urge to laugh outright, but a smirk still escaped onto his lips, "And who might you be, o petite and metallic one?" The girl tilted her head at Wesker in a manner sufficiently lacking in all human qualities to give even him a moment of pause, "They call me Cameron. It was my alias when I returned to protect--" The woman, Sarah cut her off, glaring daggers at Cameron, then back to Wesker, "The point is, we came here because we thought you might be someone that needed help. Obviously, we were wrong, in more ways than one." She started to turn away, her stolen handgun forgotten, but Cameron stopped her with one hand, looking her in the eye, "No. He is important." Sarah leaned closer to the cyborg, "He's a _fucking asshole_." Cameron gave another slight tilt of the head, "So, we only protect people we like?" Wesker heard the entire conversation, despite the hushed tones, "I'm not exactly enamored with you, either, Ms. Baum."

Sarah turned back toward Wesker, "Good to know. I won't have to vomit now." Cameron still stood in her way like a 5 foot 4 roadblock. Sarah gave a shove, but she wouldn't budge, "All right, I'll bite. Why is he so important? And why didn't you mention any of this before?" Cameron lowered her hand and shrugged, "You didn't ask. Albert Wesker. Successfully reformed Umbrella Incorporated, which resumed public trading within world markets in March of 2011. Just prior to--" John cut in, "Judgment Day." Cameron nodded curtly, "Chairman Wesker and the majority of his holdings, which were underground or in reinforced locations survived the nuclear holocaust. For the majority of the war, his assets remained hidden while they developed weaponry and technology, most notably several advances in AI."

Wesker kept his arms crossed, frowning a bit at hearing a narrative of events that had not yet happened. He listened, however, as Cameron went on, "He was able to develop numerous biological agents capable of enhancing humans and other life forms well in advance of their normal evolutionary path. He did not reveal himself until late 2026, when his knowledge of AI hardware and software enabled John Connor to devise a means of flashing a SkyNet CPU." At a confused look from Sarah, she elaborated, "Re-program one of us." Sarah nodded, then looked at Wesker, "Well, he doesn't come off as one of the 'good guys', that's for sure." Wesker smiled darkly, "I'll take that as a compliment, Ms. Connor." Sarah did a double take, at which Wesker finally allowed himself to laugh, "Please. I can think in an abstract fashion, Sarah. The boy obviously must be this John Connor, who clearly these purported killing machines must want to terminate before he can emerge as a resistance leader."

All of the, even Cameron, looked to Wesker in surprise, at which he shrugged, "It would be my logical course of action, given the technology to travel through time actually existed." Sarah grinned, but not out of happiness, "So, you're saying you're just like them, huh?" Wesker removed his sunglasses, and that was when the surprised expressions from the trio returned. His eyes were similar in appearance to those of a serpent; angry red on the outer edges, gold in the center, with a slitted pair of black pupils running vertically down each iris. The reddish orbs gave off a glow, even in the glare of the sun, "I'm not a machine, Ms. Connor. I simply don't act on emotion." Sarah noticed Cameron staring at Wesker with a curious expression and trademark head-tilt. _Wow, these two would be perfect for each other_, she mused. John hardly looked amused, and spoke up again, "So, what now?" Wesker bowed his head, placing the shades back over his eyes, "You three will be my guests. I'm sure you have many questions, with the exception of your guard dog, that is." He then did something unusual, handing Sarah's gun back. _I should shoot him in the back of the head and get back in the car._ Then a more logical thought came to her mind, _Unless that wouldn't do anything..._ She followed, and motioned for John and Cameron to do so as well.

After a short elevator ride, they boarded a stainless-steel underground bullet train. Wesker and Cameron were the only two who seemingly had no need to strap in, and stood far to the front of the car. She continued to eye Wesker, at which he became faintly annoyed, practically hissing at her, "What, exactly, is so interesting?" She kept her gaze on him and answered just as quietly, "I've never seen one of you before. The name did not immediately register in my mind, and there was no photo in my databanks." Wesker scoffed lightly, "Am I all that you expected?" Cameron, perhaps in one of her momentary fits of residual odd behavior, simply said, "Yes." Wesker shook his head and reclaimed his cold, emotionless tone, "I have no room for normal, garden variety women in my life. Certainly not for a cyborg. No offense." Cameron looked away, then back to him, smiling oddly, "None taken." She added a bit more quietly, "Things change." Wesker unconsciously felt himself gulp. The very thought unsettled him. A machine, and _him_? It would be akin to him making a pass at the Red Queen. He banished the thoughts and remained silent for the remaining minutes of the ride.

John's eyes were glued to Wesker and Cameron, even though he couldn't make out what they were saying to each other. _What the hell is he?_ he thought to himself. Deep down, however, he didn't like the idea of them interacting. His dislike of the situation increased almost tenfold when he saw her smile at Wesker. Without realizing it, a frown had formed on his face. Feeling a set of eyes on him, he turned to see his mother, who had been watching him like a hawk, as usual. "John," she spoke softly but firmly, "I may not care much for you having Riley in your life? But, please, don't tell me you're jealous of Cameron talking to that man. I'd say they probably have a lot in common." John tried to shrug it off, "I was thinking about what she said. About what he does in the future. That's all." Sarah gave him a _yeah, right_ smile and nod, and they too remained silent until the train car came to a halt.

***

For the next several hours, Wesker led Sarah, John, and Cameron on a long tour of what seemed to be a mix between an expansive corporate headquarters and laboratory complex, complete with scored of armed guards and numerous security checkpoints. The last point of their tour brought them to an armory, which contained a number of high-end and military-grade weapons, as well as numerous models none of them had ever laid eyes on. Wesker drew one such weapon off of a rack. It was aesthetically similar to a cross between a rocket launcher and a long rifle, but it was finished in gray rather than gunmetal bluing. Wesker held the weapon over one shoulder, explaining, "Also available in compact rifle models. A charged-particle weapon capable of destroying most BOWs, but also effective against light to heavy armored vehicles. The rifle and carbine models are being distributed to my personnel here. I trust that this can put an end to my troubles from this...cyborg?"

Cameron looked the weapon over, analyzing it, "Another product of Umbrella. The Particle Accelerant Matrix used is similar to the phased plasma rifles used by the human resistance forces." Sarah shrugged, "Let me guess. We didn't ask. Fair enough, Mr. Wesker. Without being a halfway decent human being, you and your company make contributions in the background to help the resistance." Wesker hung the weapon back in its slot, and simply walked to the door, holding it open for them to exit. He had gone back to his entirely cold, inhuman demeanor, not even bothering to offer up a biting comment in reply to Sarah's words. He just stood there, very nearly like a statue, and waited for them to pass through, after which he pulled the heavy door closed with nary an effort. He was obviously possessed of incredible strength, and Cameron idly wondered how he measured up to her or a T-888. At some point, she was certain she'd find out.

Wesker offered them each a set of quarters on the executive level, which was only occupied by himself and a sparse few others. He hadn't made the offer so much a show of graciousness as a subtle order. Sarah and John settled in, with John being relieved at having his own accommodations. The "quarters" were like a 5-star hotel room. He was tired, and laid down, fighting to stay awake and think over the day's events. One of the last thoughts on his mind was how long it would take Derek to track them down, or if he'd even be able to. Sarah, on the other hand, stared up at the ceiling in her room, not liking the predicament of essentially relying on this man Wesker and his security to keep them safe. She would stay vigilant, more or less the entire night.

Wesker stepped out of his shower, wrapping a towel around himself before running a comb back along his wet hair, using a mirror in one hand to observe the back of his head while he watched himself in the bathroom mirror. It was a familiar routine, one he never faltered on. His peripheral vision, unencumbered by a set of shades, caused him to turn in a defensive stance, shifting to come face to face with Cameron. She was standing in the doorway, looking him up and down in the same unsettling fashion as before. Wesker didn't bother to inquire as to how she had gotten in to his quarters, but did become more than slightly confused and further unsettled when she began to remove her clothes, beginning with her leather jacket.


End file.
